JP III: What Happened to Billy Brennan
by Secret Snoopy
Summary: The movie didn't explain anything about Billy, and how he survived. So this is my version of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park I, II, or III. They belong to Universal Studios. 

Author's Note: Nothing ever said anything about what happened to Billy, except that he managed to escape those weird dinosaurs, and make it to the helicopter a lot faster than Alan, Paul, Eric, and Amanda. So I'm writing about it. Also, Billy has his pack back, but Alan decided to keep the eggs with him.

* * *

**Jurassic Park III: What Happened to Billy**

Billy yelled and cried out as the bird-like dinosaurs poked and bit at him with their long, blunt beaks. Paul and Allan looked on helplessly as Billy frantically tried to run off, and escape his attackers. One of the dinosaurs turned its head to face Paul and Alan; then the two of them ran for their lives.

"Augh!" Billy desperately, but unsuccessfully fought the evil dinosaurs that were trying to eat him as lunch. It was almost useless, and he knew he was going to be dinosaur-chow. It was pointless; to fight the battle he had already lost.

Suddenly, his camera bounced out from under his pack. A rock hit the button on it, and a bright light flashed out to the darkened sky. The dinosaurs didn't really look scared of the flash, just a bit confused. That moment gave Billy the chance to run off. He grabbed his camera.

"Smile!"

He took a second picture, and bolted out of the water. Billy ran behind a large rock and waited patiently for the pteredon to finally retreat. When they did, he let out a huge sigh.

"Oh God," he murmured, gingerly touching the bruises, and bare flesh. Billy cursed them, and examined what he had in his pack to stop the pain. He pulled out some bandages, and generously wrapped them around his arms, legs, etc. It didn't cure the wounds, but it was the best he could do.

"Okay, okay, what should I do now?" he said out loud to himself. He ruled out trying to find Doctor Grant. They probably all assumed he was dead, and were long gone. Billy, almost for the first time ever in his life, felt utterly alone.

He ignored those thoughts, and decided to hike on his own. With his wounded arms, he grabbed a large thick stick, intended to be used for a walking stick. Billy winced at the pain as he reached out to get it.

He forced himself up, and began the walk he wasn't sure he'd make. _Maybe I should rest a day, or just take some time to gather supplies_, he thought. But he realized it would be a waste of time, and decided to just start walking. The sooner he got to the coast, the better.

Hours into the hike, Billy actually felt better, physically. It didn't hurt as much to move, and he hadn't encountered any dinosaurs yet. And Billy was actually enjoying himself, despite the feeling of loneliness, and mild stabbing pains.

"At least I'm alive," he muttered to himself, reminding his brain that the thought itself should be a great gift. At least he was able to feel pain at all.

"_RRRROOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR_!" echoed a voice behind him. Billy slowly turned around to face a tyrannosaurs rex. He whirled around to the other direction, only to see a raptor. It hissed at him, and he backed away. Billy was cornered, with no-where to go.

_I'm going to die_, he told himself calmly. He hadn't noticed that he was still backing up as he thought, and crashed into a tree root. Billy tripped over it, and landed on his back. "Aw, shit!" he whispered, grimacing at the pain as he fell.

The T-Rex dodged Billy, and clodded after the raptor. It looked at the tyrannosaur, and fled for its life, with the large dinosaur right on his trail. A couple minutes later, the sounds in the forest silenced into nothing. Billy regained his posture, and continued onto his walk to the coast.

* * *

"Where am I going? Am I walking around in circles?" He questioned his sense of direction. Billy had been walking in a straight line for hours, but it seemed like everything looked the same. Each cliff and every tree was the exact copy of the rest. But Billy was determined that he would keep walking. 

He stopped in his tracks, and took a sip of water from the river he had been following. There seemed to be not much dinosaurs there, just in the densely forested areas. But Billy knew he had to keep focused, and except the worst. He knew he had to make it out of Isla Sorna alive.

It was starting to get dark, and Billy knew he would need to stop hiking for the night. "I wonder what Alan's doing right now…" he mused, scratching his cheek. They assumed he was dead, and could do nothing. But he wasn't deceased. Billy could still talk, still move, still think. He was alive.

Out in the distance, he heard a dinosaur roar and thrash out wildly. The noise was so distant; he wasn't really scared at all. (A/N That was the part where Paul, Amanda, Eric and Alan faced that dinosaur in the water, with the fire, and such).

"I gotta camp out now," he called out to himself. He had considered just walking the whole night. He would be able to get to his destination a lot quicker if he did. But he couldn't resist, and had decided to give up to fatigue. Billy had a great urge to climb up onto a nearby tree, but he knew that it would be almost impossible-it was physically impossible for him. So alternately, he just crawled under the tree's large root, and dozed off.

* * *

"Billy Brennan?" called a voice. The person nudged him awake. Billy let out a cry as the person touched him. Suddenly, Billy jumped up. "You're here to save me!" He said weakly. Billy took a look at his 'hero'. It was someone that belonged to the marines, or the navy. Obviously from the United States. 

"Yes, we are. What happened to you?" He asked, and a small herd of men came to Billy's aid. They pulled out a stretcher, and placed him on top.

"Well," he began. "I came here with six other people. Three of them… were eaten…" he managed to say.

"Why are you here in the first place?" the soldier demanded. "Isla Sorna is a restricted area."

Billy let out a sigh. "We came to look for Eric Kirby, who got lost on this island. At first, we, as in Alan and I, thought we came here just to look at the dinosaurs, but it turns out, Mr. and Mrs. Kirby came here to find their son. They did find him, though. But I got separated from them when I was attacked by pteredon. Then I hiked out on my own. How'd you find me?"

"You were only a few yards away from the coast," The marine explained pointing to the end of the island, where the land met the ocean. "Now, we gotta get you bandaged up." He removed the old, aging wrap, and replaced it with new, fresh ones. "Now we must find the rest of your friends, if they're still alive."

The army men lifted him up into the helicopter, and flew him to the near-by war ship parked not far from the edge of the island. Billy looked back at Isla Sorna; relief washing all over him. The nightmare was over.

Alan, Amanda, etc. climbed onto the helicopter, where Billy was placed. All of them were very happy to see he was alive, and not another victim of the harmful giant lizards. The five of them descended home. They watched a flock of pteredon fly by, almost unable to control their inner feelings about them.

**The End**

**

* * *

**  
Author's Note: I decided to update this fic today. Just tweek it around, make sure it was free of mistakes and such. Didn't you think Billy was cute? Heh heh. I thought so too. As always, please take the time to review.


End file.
